The spell
by sesshomarunaraku
Summary: take one Sesshomaru, one Naraku, one Inutaisho, one kagome, one dragon, on Miroku, one Sango and other ingerdinets add one crazzy fair and you go this story. Enjoy!Hints of yaoi.
1. Chapter 1 The fairy

I don't own Inuyasha.

**Did you know the Inuyasha's father is referred some times as**

Inu no Taisho – his title General of all dogs, or just Inutaisho.

But in the translated version of the third movie his name is Touga meaning Fang,

and in Japanese version his name is Sugimi.

Well I could decided how to call him so I use a little of all four of them.

**_Chapter 1: The fairy _**

She was just a beginner, very young for her kind, only 10.000 years old. Alice the fairy was happy that she was finally ready; her teacher had just told her that she had enough magical power to make one spell.

This was her day indeed, the day when she would cast her first spell. Alice wanted to make her teacher proud; she would cast the best spell ever. But there was a problem, she had flown all day and she hadn't met any one worthy the use here powers on. Her teacher will be so disappointed, she was about to return home when she heard:

"Inuyasha, look out!" screamed a female voice.

"I can't use my Wind tunnel!" a male voice said.

"Koga attack her from behind!" another male voice advised.

"You can't defeat me!" a grave male voice was heard.

She got curious and followed the voices, discovering a clearing. What she saw astonished her, it was an unusual sight. A monk, a half-demon, a female demon slayer on a fire cat demon , 3 priestesses, a fire demon, 2 full- blooded demons, and a dragon, plus some kind of a small green thing with a staff were fighting a male child demon slayer, a wind demoness, a demoness with a mirror and a tentacle thing that was inside a barrier. Further away on the age of the clearing she saw a fox pup and a little human girl

She watched for a while, from what she could tell it was a fight of life and death. The landscape was totally destroyed, she almost wanted to cry. Why? Why did they have to hate each other? Why did they have to fight? Why did they have to injure Mother Nature? Then a smile appeared on her face. This was the perfect opportunity for her to cast the spell. There was a lot of hate in the air and it was up to her to change all that. She began to chant:

"_Oh ancient gods,  
I call you now,  
Revive the lost love,  
Set free the desire,  
Transform hate into love,  
Make it so that,  
They will never be hurt again."_

A pink glow appeared in a clearing and it disappeared in a flesh.

Happy, Alice made here way back home to tell her teacher what a good deed she had done.

**In the clearing**

Everyone had come to help in the fight against the evil Naraku. Even Kaede the old priestess and Totosai the sword maker. It was a desperate fight. Sango was fighting against her brother and from time to time she was sending her huge bone boomerang into Naraku's barrier. Miroku was fighting Kanna, void against void. Koga and Kagura, wind against wind. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were attacking Naraku directly, while Kikyou, Kagome and Kaede were firing arrows at Naraku's barrier, trying to break it. Totosai and Jaken were watching and protecting their backs in case of a surprise attack. Ah-un the dragon was protecting the children Rin and Shippo. 

They were in the thick of the battle, when something happened that made them stop the fight. A pink glow appeared in a clearing, blinding every one for a second and it disappeared in a flash.

They look at each other, puzzled. What the hell just happened?

They were about to resume their fight when Inuyasha collapsed on the ground screaming, his hands were holding his right eye.

Kagome rushed to his side.

"Inuyasha what is wrong?"

"It hurts! It hurts so much!" The answer came. He let out a powerful scream and his right eye began to shine, a ball of light appeared from it.

The light ball landed on the ground transforming into a demon with a long silver-white hair tied in a high pony tail and golden eyes that marked him as a dog demon.

"Father!" Sesshoumaru said kneeling.

The great taiyoukai lifted his hands to his eyes, and then turned around asking:

"How? I should be dead!"

Just then every one of then felt a strange feeling inside them.

**With the fairy**

"You did **WHAT**?" her teacher screamed." Come let's go to see what can be done to reverse the spell. "

In the clearing

Kirara landed and Sango, with a feline like walk, made her way to Miroku.

"Miroku – sama I have a very important thing to ask you?"

"Yes Sango. What is it?"

Sango kneeled in front of him, she took his hand and ….

"Miroku- sama can I bear your child?"


	2. Chapter 2: Naraku's love trouble

_**I don't own Inuyasha**_

**_Chapter 2 Naraku's love trouble _.**

Miroku pulled his hand from Sango's.The demon slayer got up and hugged him, grabbing his butt in the process.

"Sango what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing my love…"

"Hey guys, a little help… here..." his words remained in his throat at what he saw.

Kirara was softly purring, trying to lick the 2 headed dragon, who was growling at her and trying to get away.

Jaken was hugging and kissing Sesshoumaru's fur, repeating over and over, "Lord Sesshoumaru, my love, will you be my mate?"

Sesshoumaru had gotten up and was having a discussion with his father.

"You know father, I never realized how nice you smell. I wonder how you taste." Sesshoumaru said looking at his father and licking his lips.

"Sesshoumaru, wake up! It is me your father! You don't want to become like that dragon now, do you?" The ex - Inu no Tashio was desperately trying to reason with his son.

Kagome was dogging Kikyou's arrows, screaming at Inuyasha to help her. Kikyou was telling her with a smile.

"Come on Kagome stay still, it doesn't hurt that much. Just a little pain and we will be together for eternity. I will make you a body just like mine. You will never grow old…my yummy piece of meat. I already died once, it is not that bad." Another scream at Inuyasha, another arrow later. "Or maybe you want to go to hell with me, my darling. "

Kaede was given Totosai the kiss of life. He had fainted after she had said to him.

"You know, I always wondered what it's like to make love to a demon. I have heard that you fire demon's are hot in bed."

Inuyasha and Koga were just watching every thing like they were waiting for something when…

Naraku was furious. How dare they ignore him? So he shouted:

"I am still here you know!"

That got Inuyasha, Koga and Sesshoumaru's attention, who forgot about his father.

"I am so sorry!" all three stated.

"That is better! Now, should we continue?" asked Naraku, ready to fight.

"Oh, my love, don't get mad." Kouga told Naraku.

"What MY LOVE, how dare you say that?"

"Yea, how dare you?" Inuyasha hit the wolf on the head. "He is my love not yours!"

"Wha…" Naraku's mouth opened and closed like a fish's would.

"Have you two lost your mind? Did you forget who Naraku is?" Sesshoumaru jumped into the conversation.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru." Naraku felt better that at least one demon was normal.

"Why do you interfere, you cur?" inquired Koga.

"Yea, you don't have the right to do this, brother." Inuyasha stated.

"I have all the right in the world. I am the lord the Western Lands, I rule over these lands. I make the law around here, plus that is my future mate you are talking about."

Naraku was about to faint, and would have if Kagura, Kanna and Kohaku wouldn't have supported him.

"My sons." Interrupted Touga. "And you, Koga you want to mate with this Naraku? But you and he are male, how do you expect to have heirs? Don't you want to continue your blood line?"

The three of them seemed to be in deep thought when they were interrupted by a violent quarrel.


	3. Chapter 3:Naraku's future mates

_**Sorry i took so long. The nextchaptername will be The explication**_

_**Thank youfor your reviews.**_

**_Chapter 3: Naraku's futures mates _.**

"Get your hand of him, you witch, he's mine." Said an angry Kanna.

"He's my master too, you know, I have as much right to touch him as you have," answered Kagura.

Kanna let go of Naraku and grabbed her mirror. "Get away from here or I will break my mirror on you big fat head. You were the one that tried to betray him at every turn, I was always faithful to him."

Naraku was now supported only by Kohaku.

"I think I need to lie down," whispered Naraku, as he was eased to the ground with the young slayer's help.

Kagura opened her fan.

"Before you do that I will cut you in half. And what can you do for my honey? Bore him to death? I know how rare you talk. Plus he needs a real woman to satisfy his desires, and you're body is not attractive at all. You are built like a board. While I …" and Kagura toughed her breasts " …I am well gifted."

"I will kill you!" Kanna screamed and she was about to attack Kagura when…

"You are stupid you know that." Stated Kohaku. "Why don't you just admit that the master doesn't care about either of you."

"What are you saying?" asked Kagura.

"Are you stupid or something? When it's crystal clear that he wants me? I was the only one who touched him, while you left my beloved to scream at each other. If it wasn't for me, he could to fall on this hard earth and hurt his beautiful butt."

"Are you kidding? Why would Naraku wants to mate a human? He has been trying to get rid of his human part for years, now." Kanna laughed.

"And you can't bare him an heir while I can." Kagura said proudly.

"I don't have to, I know a better way." That statement got the trio's attention." My pumpkin can change his body into anything. If he wants don't you think that he could change a part of his body into a womb?" Kanna and Kagura's jaw dropped. How could they have forgotten about that ability?

"You see father", said the demon lord," problem solved."

"But…" Touga didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry, father I will get right on it. I know how much you would like to be a grandfather."

That statement angered Naraku. They will pay for humiliating him. They will all die.

"Inuyasha look out, Naraku is preparing to attack." warned Kagome.

"If it is written to die by my love's hand, then so be it." Inuyasha stated.

Naraku shot his tentacle directly for their heads and hearts, but a strange thing happened. The tentacles stopped at just at a half of inch from their bodies. Naraku tried and tried again but all his attacks were stopped, it didn't matter who he attacked. He couldn't hurt anyone.

"What the hell is going on here?" a furious Naraku screamed.

A pink light flooded the landscape and a beautiful winged lady appeared.


	4. Chapter 4:The explication

This chapter is dedicated to Robin. Hope you like it. The next chapter will be named **_The "Pleasant" effects_**

**_Chapter 4 The explication_**

A pink light flooded the landscape and a beautiful winged lady appeared.

"Perhaps I can answer that question. My name is Alicia I am the fairy queen. My daughter, Alice…. I am sorry to tell you, but this was all her fault. You are no longer under the spell influence."

"What spell? Why is my father alive? " asked Sesshoumaru.

"Her spell was…

_Oh ancient gods, I call you now, revive the lost love _--- one of you really loved and missed Lord Inutaisho so the spell brought him back to life.

_set free the desire, transform hate into love_, ---- meaning that for example, you lord Sesshoumaru even though you love your father, when the hate was turned into love you wanted to mate with the person you hate most. The same thing in valid for Koga, Inuyasha, Kagura, Kohaku and Kikyou. And of course because the desire was set free that affected Jaken, Kirara, Kanna and Kaede.

"But why didn't the spell affect me, Miroku, Totosai, Ah –un and the children? I mean they look pretty normal." Inquired Kagome.

You are not from this time so the spells from this time have no effect on you. Naraku was protected by his barrier and Miroku's wind tunnel just sucked the spell in. The children weren't affected because they are innocent, they don't know what desire is. Ah-un because he was next to the children, their innocence protected him. And Totosai well he is just too old to feel anything." Alicia answered.

"Why didn't my attacks affect them?" growled Naraku.

"Because of the final part of the spell.

_Make it so that, they will never be hurt again_. --- you can't hurt each other."

"Well I sure am happy that things got back to normal." Koga breathed, at ease.

"Not quite. I was only able to remove the spell for a limited period of time. You see my daughter is very powerful more powerful then even me. She is the only one that can break the spell."

"So were the hell is the bitch?" Inuyasha asked "politely".

"Inuyasha, be quiet. Forgive my son, he is young and stupid. Where is your daughter, my lady? Why is she not here?"

"Lord Inutaisho please forgive me for the sad news but my daughter can't help you. She used all her magical power for this spell. But don't worry as soon as her she has enough magical power, she will break the spell."

"How long will that take?"

"Young monk, don't worry it will not take long. Only a thousand years."

At the news Naraku fainted, literary. Kagura was using her fan to give him some fresh air.

"But humans can't live that long" stated Sango.

"I know dear Sango leave it all to me, I am here to fix that and to make the effects of the spell more pleasant." And saying that she was gone in a flash of pink.

When the light faded in the clearing, the humans and the half-breeds were no more...


	5. Chapter 5: The Pleasant effects

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**A/N : I dedic this chapter to _Krysta_ a great friend I hope you will get well soon.**

**The next Chapter name is**_ **Daddy's lover and Naraku's choise** _

_**Chapter 5 The "Pleasant" effects **_

When the light faded in the clearing, the humans and the half-breeds were no more.

In their place now stood different kinds of demons, with claws, fangs, pointed ears and all. Even Kikyou was a full blooded fox demon, one with a heartbeat. Kagome too was a fox demon just like Shippo.

Kaede was a fire demon, Miroku, Sango and Kohaku were cat demons, Rin was a dog demon, Sesshoumaru had his arm back. Naraku was a spider and Inuyasha a dog demon and his charmed necklace fell at his feet. Kanna and Kagura had their hearts back.

Inutaisho's furrowed his brow at the sight.

Sango was chasing Miroku around one of the trees. The ex-monk clothes were all rags.

"Come my hentai love; just let me help you get out of those garments. You look better naked anyways."

Ah-un was hissing and snarling at Kirara.

Then an idea came to Miroku's mind, he growled his plan at the dragon. Ah –Un nodded and in seconds Miroku was on his back and he put a barrier around Sango and Kirara and flew away. He knew that the barrier wouldn't last long, but hey had enough time to hopefully get away.

"It seems Kirara that we must go on a mate hunt." Kirara mewed in agreement.

Sesshoumaru was being serenaded to by Jaken, but the youkai could NOT sing and he was screaming his love at the top of his lungs. But Sesshoumaru was to busy with Naraku to notice the green toad.

"Now, my beautiful mate came into my arms. I have two now, the better to hug you with."

"Stay away from me you crazy mutt." Naraku screamed at Sesshy as he dodged his amorous arms. He couldn't believe it, Sesshoumaru was passing through his barrier as if it was air, and probably I was one of the spell effects.

"Yeah stay away he is mine, brother."

"NO. He's mine, and MINE ALONE!" stated Koga.

All three of them were about to jump at each other throats when Kagome, who was currently being hugged by Kikyou, had an idea.

"Hey, with don't you just share him. You know you all could take turns." 'Why should she be the only to suffer?' Kagome thought.

"That is a great idea." All of them agreed.

"Now wait a minute. Think about it. If you mate with me, what will happen to your precious human girl and with that fox pup?" Naraku tried to buy time so he could get away.

"Well you are right but thanks for the idea, if my brother agrees my pup Shippo will mate with his daughter Rin." Said Inuyasha.

"That is the perfect solution, Inuyasha. That way we don't have to worry about them and now that Rin is no longer human, she is perfect for Shippo. "Now where were we, my beloved?" Sesshoumaru turned to Naraku to find him gone. Naraku had used his opportunity to escape.

"Where is my love? What did you do with him, you wolf?"

"I didn't do a thing, I was watching you two and when I turned I found my pumpkin gone." So this is your entire fault."

"My fault?" Sesshoumaru growled.

Kanna, Kagura and Kohaku looked at each other and nodded.

"I think we can help." Kanna offered.

"What do you mean?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"We know Lord Naraku's location. But we want in…" Kagura said.


	6. Ch 6:Daddy’s lover and Naraku’s choise

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

_**Chapter 6 The deal! Daddy's lover and Naraku's choise  
**_

"You want in. What do you mean?" inquired Koga.

"You will share him with us. There is plenty to go around." Continued Kohaku.

"We will not share my love with you. We can find him ourselves." Inuyasha stated.

"Really? At this moment, my darling is in a hidden place behind a very powerful barrier. You couldn't find him until now. What makes you think you will have better luck this time?" teased Kanna.

"She is right." Observed Sesshoumaru.

"Ok you are in…" the other two agreed. "Now how can you find him?"

"Leave it all to me I know a spell that will transport him to us."

And to Naraku's misfortune he was taking a bath when Kanna finished her spell, so he appeared in front of them with only a towel around his slender hips.

"What the…how….why…where…" he was confused when he first saw them.

"Oh, my lovely master you are so beautiful…" stated Kagura.

"Fuck you!" Naraku snarled.

"Oh my master! Wait just a second so I can undress."

"Let's just cut the crap and go directly to the fucking!" Inuyasha growled.

"You can't do this to me. I have the right to chose how I want to mate." Naraku was desperate and tried to reason with them.

"He is right, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru put a hand on his brother shoulder." It is his choice. So darling which one of us you want to take you first."

"**THAT WASN'T WHAT I MEANT**!" Naraku screamed and backed away, while all six of them approached their cornered victim.

Inutaisho was holding his stomach while laughing his head off. But his laughter froze when he felt two arms encircle him.

"I always loved your laughter, Sugimi." Purred the stranger.

Touga gulped, he knew that voice, he felt a hand grabbing his family jewels and he jumped away a few meters.

" Ryu…Ryuu…Ryuu… Ryuukotsusei? How, you're supposed to be dead? And I am Inu no Taisho. Only my closest friends or family can call on that name."

"I don't know, all I remember is a fairy and something about making the effects of a spell more pleasant and here I am. You are no longer the Inu no taisho, our son is. And we are more then friends." Ryuukotsusei smiled.

"Inutaisho or Touga then. And leave me alone you bastard. How dare you even touch me?"

"Don't worry, I am planning to do more things then just touch you. We have so much time that we must recuperate." The dragon smirked.

Inutaisho, terrified, transformed in to an orb of light and fled, followed by the dragon.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7:Love

**I don't own Inuyasha**

**A/N: If you like the dragon and inutasho then you will love A lost love is how Inu and Ryuu met. And how…I am not telling you will just have to read to find out.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**Chapter 7: Love**_

And so as the sun was preparing to sleep different sound could be heard in the freesh air. Jaken's love song for his love The disparate cries of help of a male,

"AAAAAAHHH MY ASSSSSS! (Naraku is the male.),

and of course…

* * *

"Get away from me you crazy, horny dragon!"

"But my puppy, I have so many naughty thing planned for us."

* * *

"Keade, really, I am not your type."

"I just loved it when you play hard to get, my _LITTLE_ firefly."

* * *

"Faster Ah-un, faster."

"Don't let them escape Kirara we almost got them."

* * *

"No, Kikyou I CAN'T go with you in hell. I have a family."

"No problem, Kagome, my darling they can come too."

* * *

On a hill watching to sunset were a male fox and a female dog demon pup. The fox asked the dog:

"Well I guess Kikyou is my new mammy. I have 2 mammies now. But I don't understand one thing Naraku will be you daddy or your mammy?"

"I don't know. My question is if Lord Sesshomaru mate with Naraku. And all the other also mate with Naraku...What will they make them to me? At least you know that Kikyou will be you new mammy...I don't what ...take Inuyasha for example.

He is my lord brother. That makes him my uncle but if he mates with Lord Sesshomaru's mate he will become my father,no? And if we mate Inuyasha being your adoptive father will be my father-in-law.

Or Kagura and Kanna. they are Naraku's incarnation, his daughters that makes them my sisters. But if they mate with Naraku they will become my mother."

"So?"

"So how should i call them? ...Mother?...Sister?...Mother-sister?...Sister-Mother.

Or Inuyasha for that matter. Sould I call him...Uncle?...Father? ...father-in-low?...Uncle-father?...father-uncle?...Uncle-fater- father-in-law?...Father- father-in-law- uncle?... Father-in-law-uncle-fater?...Father- uncle- father-in-law?..."

"I got it!"

"And there are also the other i can't call them father no.1, father no.2, and..."

"I got it! I got it! Well you will just have to wait and see, no? So Rin do you want us to mate now when every one is doing it or later?"

Rin answered:

" Well Shippo, I don't know I guess that we can mate….now ...everybody else is doing it."

" One question what is mate?A new kind of food?"

"I think Naraku has this _**mate thing**_ this because they are all after him!"


End file.
